Reality
by x.TsubasaNoTenshi.x
Summary: <html><head></head>"I never thought it would happen to me...That reality was so cold and harsh..."</html>


_**The wind made my hair waver violently as I ran non-stop across the city streets…I ran as fast as I could…In my right hand I squeeze my cellphone…I feel my eyes heavy and watery…My breathing is getting heavier each breath I take…But I don't care…'I need to get there…I need to see him…I need…'**_

_**I see the big white building with a cross on it…'I'm almost there!'…I enter the sliding transparent doors and reach the reception…I bang with my hands on the balcony.**_

"I-I'm l-looking f-for H-anaka Eiji!" I say panting to the reception lady. She was in her 25 year old, black hair and brown eyes. Her hair was hold in a high ponytail.

She stares at me "Are you okay miss?"

No…"Yes! Please just tell me where Hanaka Eiji is!" I look to her eyes.

"And who you may be?"

"I'm his sister!"

* * *

><p>"It's true…"<p>

_**I stand at the room entrance staring at the dark room…In the middle of it there is a bed…on that bed…a body…covered with a white sheet…"No…" I took a step into the room "Please…" I move forward slowly feeling my legs getting heavy… "No…it can't…" I feel my eyes getting blurry as I move forward and forward to the bed…I raise my left hand at the white sheet…I notice It's trembling…I feel the texture of the fabric on the tip of my fingers… 'You can do it…' I breathe in closing my eyes while taking the sheet to reveal the face…**_

_**I want to open my eyes but I can't…'What if isn't him…' I grip my fingers on the sheet…'What if it's really him...' I lower my head with my eyes still closed…I breathe slowly…I raise my head again…I open my eyes…and finally look to the face…**_

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry for your loss Ms. Hanaka…If it's something I could do…feel free to ask…"<p>

"T-Thank you…"

_**I see my mom sobbing while grabbing a **__**handkerchief next to her face**__**…on her front was our neighbor…his wife, on is right side, was grabbing my mother's free hand… I look away …I see how people enter and leave from the room…how they gather on a small group talking about…him…I look away once again…I stare to the altar…leaning on the wall at the center of it…I see how the smoke of the incense raises to the ceiling disappearing… the white roses around a medium frame…on that frame a person with a big smile was staring at me…like it was real… that big warm sparkling smile that always made me cheer up…now…it was only something printed on a piece of paper…**_

_**I feel a hand on my right shoulder…I look up to see my cousin…he smiles sadly at me…staring with his brown eyes…**_

"Don't worry Sahiko…I'm here for you ok?" He smiles once more.

"Yah…"

* * *

><p>"Sahiko…honey are you listening to me?..."<p>

…

"I will leave your dinner here okay?"

…

"Sahiko…"

_**I hear the footsteps on the other side of the door…my mother go down the stairs…I stare at the door beneath the bed sheets…the clock ticking it's the only sound I can hear in my room…I take the sheets of top of me and walk to the door…I open it slowly…I see a tray with a bowl of rice, a plate with some meat and a glass with water… I take the tray and close the door again…I sit on the floor leaning in the door while I eat…after that I open the door again and see my mother…**_

"Sahiko…Your friends came over and gave me this…" She shows me a white box "It's some cakes…the ones you like dear" She smiles

"No thanks…" I give her the tray "Thank you for the food…" I close the door.

* * *

><p>"It's been 2 months and she doesn't leave her room doctor…" I heard my mother saying to the phone "No…she eats and does the normal things but…yes I know…but…yes…okay…yes doctor…thank you…have a nice day also…"<p>

_**I enter the living room and see my mother with her head down and with her left hand on her forehead…she notices me and smiles…I walk to the kitchen forwards the fridge… I open it and move my eyes looking for something to eat…**_

"Sahiko…" I hear my mother say almost as a mumble

"Yes mother?"

_**There's a moment of silence…I take the milk from the fridge closing the door…I open the cabinet and take the cereals out…I put down both the cereals and the milk on the counter…**_

"Seiko called….She invited you to go to her birthday party…" I see my mother sitting on the couch

"It's that so…" I open another cabinet and take a bowl

"Maybe you should go…I mean she is…well was Eiji girlfriend…And it would be nice for you to be with other people…"

_**I put the bowl on the counter…I breathe slowly…'Yes…She was his girlfriend…So what?...She doesn't seem to be that hurt, doing parties!'…I step back from the counter…I walk out of the kitchen…**_

"Sahiko?"

"I lost my appetite…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I open my eyes slowly…I look at my alarm clock… '8 pm'… I move inside the bed sheets…and close my eyes…<strong>_

…

_**I can't sleep… I sit on the bed…move my right hand on my hair…I let out a sigh…I look at my calendar… 'It's almost the beginning of a new school year'… I look at the picture frames at my desk…see all my friends and classmates on it…I get out of bed…open my bedroom door…walk down the stairs…I go to the kitchen…I see my mother making dinner…I lean on the counter**_

"Mom…"

I see my mother jump in surprise and turn around to me "Sahiko?"

"Mom…I want to go back to school…"

_**I see my mother's eyes widened…she moves her hands to her mouth…I see tears appearing on the corner of her eyes…she moves quickly at me…she hugs me crying…I stand still…she keeps crying...I feel my shoulder getting cold and wet… I move my arms slowly…I hug her back.**_

* * *

><p>An:

__I'm writing this fanfic as a way of "recovery"

_** Once again, english is not my main language so forgive my mistakes**_

Leave your review

__Thank you~


End file.
